


Detonate

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Companion piece to "Immolate," but can stand on its own.)</p><p>Johanna knows that what she has with Katniss is destined to fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detonate

Johanna knows that what she has with Katniss is destined to fail. Even when they are here, together, fighting the good fight, they are too fundamentally different, and nothing she can say or do will ever change that. Katniss is a soldier, here by necessity, to do  _the right thing_. Johanna is a revolutionary, forged in blood and fury, spoiling for any fight she can get her hands on. And there is no way that can end well.

It doesn’t matter that Katniss says she loves her, or that she maybe loves Katniss back. It doesn’t matter that here in 13, even though Katniss has her family and Johanna sort of has Finnick, neither of them really has anyone. It doesn’t even matter that she  _wants_  it to succeed, if just to prove that no matter how big of a fuck up everyone knows she is, Johanna Mason can do _something_  right.

She sees the cracks, more, she thinks, than Katniss. They are both blatantly grasping for anything resembling actual affection that they can find, and they’re both broken enough to accept it from each other, and that’s good enough.

Because the truth is, neither of them are destined to make old bones. They are both marked for death, and it’s only really a matter of time, so who knows? One or both of them might die before this whole very bad idea blows up in their faces.


End file.
